


The List

by EDHallows



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7407172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EDHallows/pseuds/EDHallows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and his Slytherin girlfriend challenge themselves as a way to spice up their sex life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The List

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Harry Potter related one shot I've ever written and my first proper, not too cringey (in my opinion) smut scene, so any suggestions/tips/criticism is welcome. I hope you enjoy reading!

“What is next on our list?” Draco asked his girlfriend, Olivia, quietly while seated in the great hall. 

They had just gotten back from a steamy free period in Draco’s dorm room and were now having dinner at the Slytherin table. 

“Gryffindor common room” she whispered back, a grin slowly forming on her face. 

The reason why the couple was whispering secretly was because this list they discussed was a dirty little secret of theirs. After about three months of going out and two months of sleeping together, the couple discovered that they both had a thing for being passionate in a different place than their usual bedrooms (usually Draco’s bedroom, considering the boys were used to girls being brought up there and the girls usually made a big fuss when a guy was brought into their shared bedroom). So the female Slytherin decided to come up with an idea: to make a list of exciting places they could have sex. The list went from quite usual hook-up places like the Room of Requirement to riskier (and therefore more exciting places) like the restricted section at the library and now their favourite, the Gryffindor common room. 

A few of the places were easy to cross of their list. But others, like this one, required careful planning and extreme secrecy. If anyone ever found out what they had been up to they would be in big trouble. But that made it all much more fun and exciting. 

\-----

Only a few days later they had come up with a plan and were ready to execute it. It was astonishing to see how fast Draco got to work when they started another task on the list, in contrast with how long it took him to start on his homework. It was understandable though, nice and exciting sex definitely was a much nicer reward than a “well done” from Professor Snape. 

It was well after midnight when the two met up in the Slytherin common room. This was the best time to get on with their plan, the chances of someone being in the Gryffindor common room would be really small. 

“You figured out the password, right?” Draco asked, just to be completely sure. It would be a bit of a waste of time if they stood in front of the Fat Lady portrait and couldn’t get it. He’d rather take her up to his room and shag her right now instead of wasting his time. 

“Yes” she answered quietly “I heard the Weaslette say it after I followed her up to their common room after lunch”.

That was enough insurance for Draco, and so the couple made their way out of the dungeons and climbed the stairs to the seventh floor.   
It didn’t take them long to find the portrait of the Fat Lady, the name really did speak for itself. Unfortunately, the woman was snoring (quite loudly at that) and wasn’t woken up all that easily. 

“What should we do now?” Olivia asked, turning to face the platinum blonde next to her.   
“Do you know any spells for waking someone up?”

“Not specifically, but maybe we can use the water spell?” Draco began “I mean water wakes us up, so why not this stupid portrait as well?”

The girl nodded her head and took her wand out of her robes.   
“Aguamenti” she spoke clearly, pointing her wand in the direction of the painting, hoping she wouldn’t completely ruin it. Then again, the portrait didn’t need much to ruin it. It was definitely not the nicest hanging around in the castle. 

The Fat Lady opened her eyes in an instant. Looking down at the spot where the water had come into contact with the painting with a shocked expression on her face.   
“You fools” she started, not even trying to keep her voice down “you ruined my dress”.

“Pumpkin juice” Olivia spoke clearly, wanting to get away from the annoying woman in the painting as soon as possible. Draco gave her a bit of a confused look, until the portrait opened and revealed a passageway. 

“You two better hope I don’t see you again” they heard the lady say once they started walking through. 

“I am actually quite surprised she didn’t make a fuss out of us not being Gryffindorks” Draco whispered when the portrait had closed behind them. 

“She was probably too distracted by the water to even notice” Olivia whispered back, quite happy about how their plan had turned out so far, even though their small confrontation with the Fat Lady had just been one big improvising show. 

When the pair completely entered the room they stood still for a moment, taking in the common room of their sworn enemies. 

“Well it’s very…” Olivia started, not really knowing what to say about the strange room. It wasn’t ugly exactly, nor did it look as cheap as she had expected. It was definitely cosier than the Slytherin common room, which had little decorating to give it a clean and classy vibe.   
“Eh.. red” she ended up finishing her sentence with. There really was no other word to describe the room better. Even now in the dark, with only the moon light coming through the window illuminating the room, it was still very red. 

“It’s disgusting” Draco hissed and walked towards one of the couches in the middle of the room. “I really don’t want to touch this with my bare skin, you know. I might get some type of disease” he whispered, looking at the couch as if it was the floor of the owlery. 

“Don’t be a wuss Draco. Just take of your robe and sit on that or something” Olivia whispered back. Not wanting their plan to go to waste, only because her boyfriend was being overdramatic. 

“Ugh fine” the boy sighed and followed her advice in taking off his robes and putting it on the Gryffindor infected couch and sitting down on top of it. “Now come here”.

Olivia moved towards Draco and took place on his lap, with one leg at either side of his body. They were quick in getting their lips attached to one another and hands started roaming. His hands were roaming all over her body, from her butt to her thighs which he massaged sensually. Her hands found their way into his hair, her fingers stroking through the soft strands of his hair. 

After a while of roaming hands and twirling tongues they pulled away from each other breathing heavily. Draco quickly attached his lips to a spot on Olivia’s neck, making the girl throw her head back. He knew exactly how to push her buttons, one thing she both loved and hated about him. 

While kissing her neck his hands started moving to the front of her blouse, and he began unbuttoning it hastily. After about three buttons he unlatched his lips from her neck and he ripped the blouse open the rest of the way, not caring if he damaged it. She could easily fix it with a bit of magic later on. 

“Someone is in a hurry” Olivia whispered with a smile on her face. She loved it when Draco was a bit aggressive when they were making out, it showed how much he wanted her and knowing the hottest boy at Hogwarts wanted her out of all people made her feel all warm and happy inside. 

“Even though I would love to be here all night, I don’t exactly fancy Potter or any of the other Gryffindorks catching us here and telling on us” he replied and started working on getting his own blouse off. 

“Let me help you with that” Olivia said softly and moved her fingers to the buttons on his blouse to get it off as quickly as possible. 

Not much later all of their clothing had been taken off and thrown in various directions in the common room. They moved positions so Olivia was lying down, with Draco’s robes underneath her (“we don’t want to get you infected now, do we?”). 

He positioned his hands on either side of her head and bent down to kiss her lips softly, but soon their tongues went to work again and her hands started roaming his naked back before landing on his buttocks. She kneaded them softly which causes Draco to pull back from their intense kiss. This time his lips didn’t return to hers immediately, instead he focussed his attention on positioning himself so he could slide himself inside her. 

“Oh Draco” Olivia whispered quietly, only loud enough for Draco to hear the words. 

The boy quickly went to work and started thrusting in and out of her at a quick pace. The couple liked to take it slow at times, but they knew that they couldn’t be in the Gryffindor common room forever. 

It didn’t take long for Olivia to start writhing underneath Draco and the male Slytherin had to cover up her mouth with his hand to keep her from making too much noise, with the possible risk of waking the Gryffindors up. Not soon after Draco’s breathing started to get ragged as well and after a few more thrust he collapsed on top of Olivia. 

\-----

The next morning the two Slytherins were seated at the Slytherin table, looking fresh and awake even though they’d been up for most of the night (Olivia thanked Draco’s potion skills for that). It was still early so most of the tables were not filled up yet, but as the time went by more and more students came in for breakfast. 

Draco turned his attentions from his plate towards his girlfriend sitting next to him, when he heard the sound of parchment being unrolled. Olivia took a quill out of her bag and crossed out Gryffindor common room with a smile on her face, a smile that was mirrored on the face of her boyfriend.

Suddenly Draco let out a laugh. Olivia looked up at him with a questioning gaze, until her attention was stolen away by loud noises coming from the Gryffindor table.  
It was quite the commotion over there, and Olivia was curious as to what had caused it. 

“Who the hell left this in the common room?” an angry voice erupted from the crowd, the voice belonging to one of the Gryffindor prefects. In between his thumb and finger, as far away from himself as possible, he held a plastic back containing another plastic object that Olivia quickly recognized to be a condom.

“You didn’t” she whisper-shouted, turning her face back to look at Draco.   
The boy only gave her a smirk in return.


End file.
